It was only
by Leauh2o
Summary: Sharon asks Andy to accompany her to the charity event at the Japanese American Museum. This prompt was given to me by EM.


**A/N was given this prompt Japanese American Museum Charity Banquet. It was one of the "dates" that Rusty mentioned when he was explaining to Nicole how Sharon & Andy were not dating. This is for EM. Hope you like it.**

The annual charity banquet at the Japanese American Museum was an event Sharon looked forward to every year. The art, food, dancing and atmosphere were all a welcomed break from her day to day life.

Sharon couldn't hide her smile at Andy's greeting when she opened the door. He had been visibly stunned and said wow. When he stammered a bit she knew he hadn't meant to react that way to her.

"You look very nice too," Sharon said with a smirk.

Andy had felt very over dressed in a tuxedo but Sharon had assured him the event was black tie. Thankfully he had listened.

"Oh sorry, Sharon, you," she cut him off with a laugh.

"Thank you, Andy," she smiled as she spoke, "I haven't gotten a wow in a while."

He laughed a little uncomfortably.

"Well you always look ... beautiful. But this," he cocked his head to the side, "this is definitely a wow."

His remarks made her blush self consciously. She glanced at the floor before meeting his gaze again. "Thank you," she said quietly her hands sliding over her hips.

"Ah... Ready to go?"

"Yes," she said, "Let me grab my coat."

She reached for her coat but Andy's hand beat her to it. "Allow me," he said holding her coat open for her.

She smiled at his chivalrous act, turned and slipped into her coat. She let out a slow breath when his fingers grazed her neck as he freed her hair from her collar. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Shall we," Andy said making a sweeping motion with his arm in the direction of the door.

"Yes," she said.

-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MC&&&&&&&&&&&-

Dinner was enjoyable enough. Andy scanned the room, most of the people here wouldn't have given him the time of day if he hadn't been with Sharon.

Andy found the conversation at the table to pretentious. He mostly felt as though he had nothing to add so stayed quiet. He did enjoy watching her animated engaged in a conversation about a new modern artist that Andy had never heard of.

Andy's sigh that was probably louder than he intended drew her attention.

"I'm sorry Andy. This probably isn't very interesting for you," she offered apologetically.

"So Andy, not much of an art fan?" A stuffy rather plump middle aged man asked rather condescendingly.

"Yah, not really," Andy responded trying to keep the sarcasm out of his tone. "I'm more of a Dodgers fan."

Sharon offered him a smile. In the background the band began to play.

"Sharon my dear, you promised me a dance last year. I'm going to hold you to that," the man said standing and extending his hand.

Sharon gave the man a smile that did not reach her eyes. "Oh did I, Tad?" she said trying to sound cheery but dreading the very idea of being that close to him. She wondered if she could somehow get him to accept a mint. She looked back at Andy who remained seated beside her. She didn't want to be rude but she also hoped Andy could read her silent call for help.

"Let's trip the light fantastic," Tad said chuckling at his own cleverness. "You don't mind do you, Andy?"

"Ah, Sharon can dance with whoever she wants to," Andy replied. From the corner of his eye he caught her briefly close her eyes and cringe before she brightly turned back to and accepted Tad's invitation to dance.

The band played a slow ballad. Tad snaked his arm around her waist trying to pull her close. Sharon's body remained somewhat rigid as she tried to keep some distance between them. As they moved to the music, Andy wanted to look away but found he couldn't. He observed Sharon made a quick movement away from Tad, it appeared he had stepped on her foot. When Tad hand moved down Sharon's back and seemed dangerously close to crossing a line, Andy had seen enough. He slowly made his way toward the dance floor.

He tapped Tad on the shoulder just as Sharon let out a small yelp of pain. "May I cut it?" Andy said as politely as he could muster. Tad began to protest but Andy interrupted him, "You may know quite a bit about art but I don't think Sharon's feet could survive much more of your dancing."

Sharon covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. Tad looked absolutely astounded. Without another word Andy took Sharon's hand drawing her into his arms and glided away with her. Tad stood looking after them with his mouth agape.

"Sorry if I overstepped. I can bring you back..." Andy said as they danced away.

"Don't you dare," she responded gripping his shoulder more tightly.

Andy laughed, "All right, I'll protect you from Tad."

"Thank you," she laughed back.

Anytime they left the dance floor, Tad was soon to join them. Having had enough of his company, Andy kept them on the dance floor. He felt he didn't have many classy skills but he could dance and dance well.

As the evening grew later, Andy held her closer as they danced. She could feel his breath on her ear. She hadn't been this close to him since Nicole's wedding. His arms were now around her waist while hers draped his neck. She found the music intoxicating. Andy smiled to himself when she sighed contentedly and let her cheek rest against his shoulder. It was late and she was starting to feel sleepy. Her warm breath tickled his neck. He held one of her hands tucked close to his chest. Turning toward her he leaned his cheek on her head, feeling her sigh he took in a deep breath. The scent of her hair made him hum happily.

Sharon's eyes drifted open. Slowly she came to realize how close they were, how intimate. Did Andy just smell my hair? She thought sleepily. She wasn't quite sure why the idea brought a smile to her lips.

"I should take you home," Andy whispered in her ear. He thought he almost felt her shudder in his arm but quickly dismissed the idea as his over active imagination.

Her voice was heavy and quiet when she responded that she supposed he was right. He smiled happily when she murmured one more dance and nestled her head even closer into the crook of his neck. He hummed his acceptance then slowly glided his hand down her back stopping just below her hip.

When the music turned more up tempo Sharon pouted. Lifting her head she met his gaze, "I suspect that's our cue," she said a sweet tired smile on her face.

"If we must," Andy agreed. He held her in his arms a beat longer before letting her go with an audible sigh.

Andy offered his arm which she took as they left the dance floor. Sharon took a seat at their table while Andy went to retrieve their coats. She scanned the room but luckily it appeared that Tad had already retired for the evening.

-&&&&&&&&&&&&&MC&&&&&&&&&&&&&-

The ride home was quiet. Sharon was tired they had danced almost the entire night. She sighed contentedly closing her eyes for just a moment.

When she opened her eyes again, the car was parked Andy had turned in his seat and was watching her.

She smiled sitting up straighter, "Are we back?" She looked around but they were not in her parking garage. "Where are we?"

"I didn't want to wake you. I stopped at the park," Andy said with a shrug. "You wanna step out for some air?"

She gave him a curious glance but nodded saying, "All right."

Andy quickly got out and made his way to her door. Extending his hand, he helped her step out. Her dress had a nice slit on the side revealing her leg well above the knee as she stepped out. He couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sharon asked as he closed the door.

They walked toward the front of the car.

"Like what?" he asked with a smirk.

She stopped touching his arm. He turned to look at her. And She notice, he did look, taking her in from head to foot and back. She was a little taken aback by the hungry look in his eyes. She was even more surprised when he took a step toward her saying, "Oh the hell with it." One hand caught her around the waist the other cupped her head. Before she knew it, Andy was kissing her.

He felt her stiffen in surprise but she didn't push him away. His hand traveled into her hair, his tongue flicked at her lips. Her hands gripped the lapels of his coat. The ferocity of his kissed caused her to step back until her body bumped up against the hood of the car.

As she kissed him back, Andy's hands began to traveled down her back cupping her backside. Hers moved to his face before becoming tangled in his hair. His mouth moved to her neck. Her breaths were coming in short gasps.

When his lips found hers again, she moaned as his tongue sought out hers. She deepened their kiss snaking her leg around his pulling him closer.

He reached down drawing her skirt up her legs. Slipping a hand between them, he caressed her through her silky panties. Her mouth opened with a moan. She could feel his erection pressed against her thigh.

With one hand, he managed to undo his pants. He reached up and took hold of her arm bringing it down between them. He pushed her further back onto the hood of the car guiding her hand into his pants. This time, he moaned into their kiss as her fingers slid down his length.

She freed him from the constraints of his garments. He pulled her panties to one side.

"Sharon," he breathed into her ear. She hummed in response.

"Sharon," she heard her name again with more force. She wanted to open her eyes but found it difficult. Her body didn't seem to want to respond to her thoughts.

"Captain!" She sat up suddenly, blinking her eyes. She felt disoriented.

"You fell asleep," Andy said as she blinked at him. "I ...ah...think you were dreaming." He gave her a curious smile.

"Oh, I ... Ah... Sorry," she replied sheepishly a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

Andy chuckled. "Don't be sorry. It's been a busy day and I think we danced to almost every song," he said giving her hand a reassuring pat. "Come on I'll walk you up," with that he turned and opened his door.

She took a long deep breath closing her eyes. Her heart was still racing. Dreaming he said, oh boy was she dreaming. She brought her hands to her face as she thought back to that dream. Oh god I had a sex dream about Andy.

She jumped when he opened her door.

"Are you ok?" he asked taking her hand.

She cleared her throat and tried to smile at him as she held his hand. He gave her a questioning look when she blushed at his touch.

Usually she held his arm as they walked through the garage but tonight she quickly dropped his hand and pulled her wrap tighter around her shoulders. In the elevator she couldn't shake the images in her head and needed to create some distance between them so she took a step away. Andy gave her a concerned glance. Her gazed was fixed on the elevator door, he tried to read her expression but he couldn't quite put his finger on what had her so preoccupied and obviously uncomfortable.

As they reached her door, Andy touched her elbow. "Sharon, are you all right? What ...happened?" concern laced his voice.

Sharon reached up and squeezed his hand before looking at him. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I'm sorry, Andy. It was just a dream," she said shaking her head. She smiled at him. "Do you ...want to ...come in?"

Andy smiled at her. Yes, he did, he wanted to find out more about that dream she had. She had made some intriguing sounds and he was pretty certain she has whispered his name.

But instead he replied.

"It's kinda late. And I didn't get a nap in the car," he joked giving her that crooked smile.

She couldn't help but laugh when she playfully swatted his arm.

"I had a really good time tonight. Thank you for coming with me," she smirked a little as she spoke causing him to raise an eyebrow in question.

He wasn't certain what gave her that slightly mischievous smile or brought a light shade of pink to her cheeks but he decided he didn't care, he liked it.

"All right," she said stepping close to place a soft kiss on his cheek which he returned. "Good night, Sharon, see you tomorrow," he said as she opened the door.

With a smile she said, "Goodnight Andy."

He gave a little wave as she closed the door then headed down the hall.

The End

 **A/N ok so let me know what you think? Please.**


End file.
